


You Are Beautiful

by sinful (amythyst)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Animalistic Sans, Anxious Reader, Biting, Body Worship, Cuddly Sans, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Protective Sans, Sex Is Fun, Squirting, Undertail, You might cry, and exhausting, bumps and ridges and sparky, eyebrow wiggle, happy hump day, lovey sans, magical transformable cock, showers of kisses, tentacle with a mind of it's own, you might get off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/sinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hey ... look at me."</p>
<p>You chewed your lip. Suddenly feeling extraordinarily exposed. In all the worse ways.</p>
<p>"babe, look at me."</p>
<p>You turn your head to face his and lock eyes with his, trepidiously.</p>
<p>He smiles assertively. "you're beautiful."</p>
<p>You laugh lightly. "Well, o-of c-course I am ... ahaha ..."</p>
<p>" ... babe."</p>
<p>You twitch, trying to keep that smile on your face.</p>
<p>"I mean it, babe. You are absolutely beautiful. Every single part of you." He runs his hands down your flesh to emphasis his point.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Fluff and Body Worship with Hard, Magical Fucking and Exhausted Cuddling. ٩(♡ε♡ )۶</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hump Day Sinners!
> 
> Fic dedicated to everyone out there that's ever doubted themselves. Felt like they were less than perfect. You are beautiful, just the way you are. ♡〜٩( ╹▿╹ )۶〜♡

You kicked off your shoes. You could hear the TV from the hallway. _'Sans must be home.'_ , you think.

You walk into the living room and see the small skeleton resting on your coach, legs propped up on the coffee table (like an animal). Speaking of which, your two animals are resting on the skeletons lap and beside him respectively. You snort at the scene, but can't help but smile.

He turns to you and grins casually. "welcome home, babe."

You smile warmly at him. _It's good to be home._ "Heya hun." You turn away to set down your things on the kitchen counter. You pry open one of your cabinets and with the sound of a bag rustling, your cats bounces away from the skeleton and sit patiently by the food plate. You snort again. "All right. All right. I'll feed yas." You scoop up some food for them and place it down in their plate. You finish your work in the kitchen and walk over to your 'bone'-friend. You plop yourself right between his legs, resting your feet atop the sofa seat beside him.

"hey." He arches a brow bone, still giving you his casual toothy grin.

"Hiya." You grin back reflectively.

"how was work?"

You exaggerate a yawn instead of speaking.

"that bad, eh?" Sans snaps his fingers and the TV shuts off (handy), putting his full attention on you.

You chuckle and rest your head his clavicle. "It was all right. Just ... ya know ... the usual."

"ah, she still nagging you?"

You let out an annoyed puff of air. "Of course." Your 'work' pretty much consisted of taking care of your grandparents on a day to day basis. Running errands mostly. Your grandmother was always happy to see you, greeting you with hugs and kisses ... and then pouting when you had to go. It's not that you're ungrateful! Heck, the reason you have this apartment to yourself is because of her. But ... well ... there is quite a bit of lying. From you. At least some information omitted. Your grandmother was ... _okay_ ... with Monsters. She even greeted Sans as cordially as everyone else. But, you could tell this wasn't what she wanted for you. Her ideal was you with a human man, married and with kids ... and ... well ... kids kind of seemed off the table with Sans. Of course, adoption is perfectly acceptable. She had adopted you, after all. Your grandmother was simply one of those types that was ... _er_ ... passive aggressive? She would deny it from here to high heaven, but she would **flip** if she knew you had done _sooo_ much more than only kissed Sans. Half-because he was a Monster, the other half because she thought you shouldn't be doing anything until marriage. A pure product of her generation.

In **ANY CASE** , it all left you exhausted, even nothing more than the few hours spent. You were pretty introverted by nature, and a bit social phobic (you can see where I'm going with this.) Thankfully, Sans popped in during the evening to give you (and occasionally your cats) his quiet (with occasional comedic) company and help you unwind. (And heaven knows you needed it)

You nuzzle your face against his neck, pressing a chaste kiss to his cervical vertebrae, which produces a shiver.

"heh ... i know i'm made of bones kids, but, i promise, they're not the kind you wanna eat."

You let our a "mrrr" at that ... "hmm, I dunno, they seem plenty tasty to me." You let your tongue dash across another vertebrae for emphasis. You feel his phalanges grip at your hip and you grin. _'Success.'_

"oh, well, if you think those are tasty, i got a lil something else you might like." You feel the blue aura before you see it, pulsing electrically in his eye. Now it's your turn to shiver.

One moment you're on the couch, and the next your on your bed ... all of 10 feet away. You give him a "really?" sorta of look and he just shrugs and licks his magical lips. Your eyes focused on the draw of his tongue, which makes him chuckle with mirth.

"if you want it, ya gotta come and get it." He purrs deeply with a Cheshire grin.

You're straddling him on top. You give him a mock pout, but decline your head despite yourself, and run your warm tongue across the invisible, but sparky lips. God you love his magic. He pokes his glowing tongue out and you press your mouth firmer against his for more, and he darts his tongue into your mouth. You moan out in pleasure, his tongue, as well as being sparky, tasting oddly sweet. Well, not odd to you, but odd compared to the usual human saliva. 

He rocks his pelvis against yours, which makes you moan deeper into the wet, magical kiss, your fingers clenching at his ribs beneath his thin white t-shirt. He chuckles darkly and rocks himself again, which makes you break off, back arches and panting at him. "Sooo meeeean ....~" You pout.

He rests his hands underneath his head. You give another pout. "Are you gonna make me do all the work?" He shrugs non-commitedly. "After the day I've had??"

He chuckles in consession ... "all right ... all right, fair 'nough." He pulls his shirt over his head and lobs it somewhere on the floor. You repeat his motions, pulling off your own t-shirt, and quickly relieving yourself of your bra. You let out a sigh of content. If you had it your way, you'd walk around all the time without one. _Freedom feels good.~_

Sans seems to agree, since his phalanges are raised and massaging the warm globs of flesh and fat. You angle an amused smile down at him. "Having fun?"

"you don't even know. soooo warm, sooo soft." His phalanges are a bit rough against the flesh, however, and when his digits cross your nipples you have to bite your lip. You feel the jolt go right down to your crotch. 

His eye sockets crease deviously. He knows exactly what he's doing ... that ... skeleton! You almost whine at him, but then you notice one of his hands has disappear. You blink, but then you soon realize where it went when you feel a spark! against your core. You squeak and arch a little, pressing your breasts out.

"looks like I struck gold." He chuckles in gratification and gently rubs the quite warm area on your pants. You flush. "how about ya relief yourself of those flesh containers-" You snort. "-and I'll take off my 'modesty' cloth." You snort harder, but still he has you grinning. You had to stand up for this, so you inch off the bed away from you, and undo your pants, only left in your panties. Your face colors bashfully ... actually, you realize, this would be the first time Sans had ever seen you fully naked, in the light. It was a little nerve wracking. You try to subjugate your nerves as you pull off the last piece of clothing from yourself, and turn back to Sans.

He's looking as chill as ever, despite the fact he's gotten rid of all his 'modesty' clothing. You know skeletons aren't sexual by natural, but simply seeing him without clothes is always ... jarring? Not in the bad way. Just. Like. You feel like you're invading, or some non-sense.

You give him a small smile and turn back to the bed, sitting down on the edge beside him. 

He chuckles. "whatcha doin' all the way over there? i don't bite ... well-" He trails off. And then his grin turns predatory. "not till you're warmed up anyhow."

You're still flushed, your head turned to him, although your body is still facing away and you're not looking him in the eyes. Truthfully ... you had been feeling low about yourself lately. The scale was being a douche-nozzle ... although, you knew, it was your fault. The expectations your grandmother placed on you was also wearing on you. A bunch of insecurities you make a point of pushing down and playing the 'fake it till you make it' game, are creeping higher. You don't know why they choose right now to be especially rude, but ... that's typically how it goes. They work on their own schedule, despite your discomfort.

"babe?" He still has mirth to his voice, but with a hint of concern.

You look away then and fidget revealingly. _'Damnit. Why now?'_

"hey ... look at me."

You chewed at your lip, suddenly feeling extraordinarily exposed. In all the worse ways.

"babe. look at me."

You turn your head to face his and lock eyes with his with trepidation.

He smiles assertively. "you're beautiful."

You laugh lightly. "Well, o-of c-course I am ... ahaha ..."

" ... babe."

You twitch, trying to keep that smile on your face.

"I mean it, babe. You are absolutely beautiful. Every single part of you." He slides his hands down your flesh to emphasis his point.

_'No no no ... this is suppose to be sexy time. I can't let him see me like this. I can't cry.'_ Your faces jerks with all the tell-tale signs though. You can feel yourself breaking down and it kills you. Why now. You're suppose to be confident. You're suppose to be this sexy minx ... but, right now, you feel ugly. 

"kitten ..." He reaches out to you and pulls you down to his level. 

_'Stop ... I'm going to squish you,_ you think. 

He shushes you, as if hearing your thoughts (you wouldn't put it past him), and pulls your head to rest into the crock of his neck, and rubs your back with his bony phalanges.

"what's wrong hun?"

His words reverberate through your ears. _'you're beautiful.'_ and it only makes you more upset, because you really don't believe it right now. You mumble something out.

"... what was that sweety?"

"I s-said ... I'm n-not b-beautiful ... how can you say that?" You begin to shudder in his arms, all your emotions beginning to spill out at once.

"what ... why on earth would you think otherwise?" He says with more than a little distress in his voice.

"because it's true ... it used to be different, before ... but ... now it's gotten worse. I'm so happy with everything else ... but this. I don't know how I can deserve someone like you." You finally choke out, having long since dissolved into tears and sniffles. 

"baby, i love you. when i said there is no part of you i don't love, i mean it ... what else is there? it can't simply be this, can it?"

You think you show a good front. Normalcy. Happy. But, that's not true at all. Deep inside there's something seated there, that when tapped, all your horrid feelings about yourself come flying out.

"talk to me babe."

"my life is a wreck Sans. I'm almost thirty and I still depend on my grandparents. I live in this apartment by myself, with my two cats and I'm still not capable of doing anything but lazing around. I don't work. I don't do anything productive. I can't even seem to help myself ... " It all comes rushes out. All your insecurities.

He rubs your back soothingly, waiting for you to finish.

"So many people have their lives together. They're married with kids ... or they're working and living for themselves. And here I am. Just ... doing nothing. You deserve better. I'm not good enough. I'm pathetic and I'm ugly and ... " Your words pretty much become indecipherable at this point and you opt instead to simply drop your head into the skeleton's clavicle, wetting it thoroughly with your tears. You're shaking so much it's actually making **his** bones rattle.

_'Oh god. I'm making this worse.'_ You take a deep breath and, like standard protocol, you try to bottle everything back inside.

You hear his teeth grinding though and your thoughts halt abruptly. You turn your tear streaked face back to his and can see his eye lights dimmed.

"who told you all of this?"

Your eyes widen and you look away, trying to hide your eyes, as if they'll divulge your thoughts.

"b-but ... it's ..."

"who. told. you. all. of. that." 

He's staring at you with dark orbs now. Many months ago this would of scared you half out of your wits ... but now ... 

You have to fess up. "... Lots of different people. ... I ..."

"they're dead wrong." He states flatly, with no room for argument.

You feel like there's something stuck in your throat.

He uses his phalanges to tilt your head back to him.

"you are not worthless. you are not ugly. you are living a very fulfilling life. i know you want more out of it, and you should absolutely ask for it. i'm not here out of pity, ____. i'm here because i love you." He strokes your cheeks, brushing away your tears. "you're beautiful, and kind, and intelligent ... you're super creative, and you're funny, you put up with my jokes ..." You sniffle and manage a small smile. "you may not have the energy to do a lot of stuff other people do, but that does not make you worthless. you're lucky to have what you have, sure ... but, you don't need to feel guilty over that. you love your grandparents, even though I know your grandma drives you a little batty." You chuckle a bit at this. "i love you, kiddo. there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. fuck, babe, you rock my world. you are absolutely gorgeous. squishy or not. perhaps even more so because of the squishiness" He gently squeezes one of your love handles and you squeak. "and you are beautiful. from your hair to your eyes to your nose and your lips ... your skin and your flesh and your bones ... you soul is good babe. you may have some flaws ... but, hey, who doesn't? i'm pretty much littered with 'em." You make a face, about to argue, but he cuts you off. "even still, i love you, flaws and all. i find your drop dead sexy, with or without 'em."

You can't hold back a sniffle. You look at him and his eye lights are back. He wears a loving expression that his skeletal face really shouldn't be capable of showing. Or maybe it's just that you've gotten to know the small flicker of changes so well.

Your tears have pretty much dried up at this point. He smiles at you warmly and then gets a calculating grin as he tickles your sides. You eep! and gasp out, half-smiling, "Sans!!" You laugh and push at him for the few seconds he's decided to be so insidious!

"hehehe, there we go. you look so much better with a smile on your face."

You frown half-playfully. "you saying i'm ugly when i'm not smiling?"

He snorts in dissent. "baby, you'd be beautiful to me even if you were trying to rip my face off ... er ... that is, if i had one." He chuckles and runs his digits over your chest and you shudder. "but i want you to be happy. i will always rather you be happy over sad." He gives you a very serious look. "do you understand?" His words make you want to burst into tears again. And your face trembles in response.

" **no.** _no no no._ " He pulls you closer, giving you a toothy kiss on the cheek. "none of that now. no more tears. sheesh kid ... where's the handle to turn off your waterworks?" You give a half-chuckle, sniffling. "i love each." He kisses your forhead. "and every." he kisses your nose which makes you giggle. "part of you." He kisses your lips and you feel your soul flutter. You smile back against his teeth. "here." He kisses your neck and you giggle again. "and here." He kisses your shoulder. "and here." He kisses between your breasts. " ... maybe especially here." He waggles his skeletal brow at you and you want to burst out laughing. "and here." He kisses your arm. "and here." He kisses your hand. "and here, and here, and here." He kisses all over your belly. "and, here." He partially growls as he places a chaste kiss on your crotch, which makes you blush. "yep ... lots of love here." He senses your hesitation and kisses it even more and more for emphasis. "and here." He kisses each thigh. "and here." He kisses your legs. "and here." He kisses the top of your foot. "and even here." He kisses the tips of your toes which makes you giggle again. And then he just proceeds to kiss you all over, showering you with kisses while saying "and here!" over and over again, half tickling you with his phalanges too, so you laugh and you jiggle, but you don't notice it. Or feel embarrassed about it. Finally you and him run out of breath, (well, you at least.) You both slump back in the bed.

You let out a serene sigh, and, with all your emotions drained, you feel contented. You lay beside your chalky, ketchup smelling boyfriend. 

He turns onto his side, facing you and grins. He traces his phalanges across your arm, which makes you shiver. "feeling better, kitten?"

You give him a shy smile and a nod. " ... I am ... thank you, Sans ..."

He chuckles. "of course, hun." He pulls you close into him and you end up entangled in his bones. It's not as uncomfortable as one might imagine. 

You rest your head on his funny bone (nyuk nyuk) and you raise a smile to him, somewhat awkwardly being so close like this. "I love you Sans ..."

"I love you too kitten ..." He tightens his arms around you, while he strokes his digits up and down your back. 

Despite all of that ... you still feel a little doubtful. Unfortunately, being so close to him like this, his soul takes notice.

"stop that."

You shudder in response.

"you are perfect. and beautiful. and i love you. and you have no reason to be sad." He kisses the top of your head. "and every time you think otherwise from now on i'm gonna bap you on the noggin', 'cause you're just bein' silly. and there's only one silly-maker here, and it's me." You giggle. "you trying to take my job? i don't take kindly to no job-stealers around these parts." He mock growls at you and nips at your neck, which makes you squeak/moan.

"Sans ...." You clutch your fingers in between his ribs which makes his bones rattle too.

"you know ...." He breaths huskily into your ears. "we never did finish what we started earlier ..." He grips your side, running his bony palm against you. You instinctively push yourself into him.

You look into his hungry eyes, half-lidded. Partially drained from your emotional breakdown, but also feeling so safe and comfortable at the moment with him. It almost makes you want to cry again thinking about it.

Before you have the chance you feel a pair of magical lips on yours, and a prodding magical, electrical tongue teasing your lips. Any thoughts you had just went out the window. Sans presses his patella into your crotch, which makes you moan lewdly. He takes advantage of the opening to dart his tongue into your open mouth and wrestles against yours.

You rock slightly against his bony knee. Your fingers clenched against his ribs, and your breasts rubbing along them too, your nipples becoming hard at rough stimulation.

At some point you've ended up beneath him, your head in between both his carpals. Your legs naturally straddle him, and you're pretty much pinned beneath him. He breaks the kiss to let you catch your breath, which you take gratefully.

He gets a wolfish grin you know too well. "does my kitten want to go to ..." "Noooo.... doooon't...." "... the bone zone?" Your half groan, but can't contain your smile. You angle your pelvis up against his now fully-formed cock, without warning, which makes him stiffen, eye lights and sockets wide. " **Yes.** Now get to it."

He chuckles mildly and gives you a mock salute and a wink. "duly noted, kitten." You chew your bottom lip in the way you know gets his even more flustered and he looks at you rapaciously. The kind of look you like the best too. He shifts one hand downwards to slip between your folds and your moan depravedly at the connection. His finger is sparking with magic, in the way a human's never could, and fuck, this is why you like monsters so much. well ... er ... one of many reasons. He rounds your clit for a moment which makes you give out a keening moan, your tongue slightly peeking out from between your lips lewdly. "Saaans...~" He chuckles. "everything seems good here. responsive." You nearly growl at at him becoming so clinical, and you wiggle your hips to show your displeasure. " _veeeery,_ responsive." You grouse at this, which very quickly turns into a cutting moan when he dips his index and middle into your entrance. "my my my ..." He wiggles two phalanges inside you, curling in the way you know you like and you involuntarily arch your back at the stimulation. When he pulls them out with a slick sound, you whine in discontent. "you give waterfall a run for it's money, kiddo." Your eyes focus on him, and he's holding his hand with the two very moist fingers above you, making them a v-shape and the juices lewdly hold onto each other by a only a viscous string. _Fucking hell._ Your face burns at the sight. It's made all the worse when you see his magical tongue slither around his phalanges, licking them clean. He runs his tongue along his teeth and hums appreciatively. "sweet and tangy ... wadda ya know my favorite." Your body ignited by his actions. But that's when you feel his cock pressing hotly against your entrance and you inhale sharply at the electric spark that comes with it, making your toes curls. He grins in gratification.

"you ready, baby?"

"Pleeeease Saaaans~" You practically buck your hips against him to get him to go further in, giving Sans quite the visual. You with your hands clenches against the sheets, panting, half-lidded, back and breasts pressed up towards him. 

"as my lady wishes." He slowly begins to fill you, inch by inc, and you practically hiss in satisfaction. The other thing you love about monsters, is that their magic lets their 'genitalia' take any form they want ... or their partner wants. Upon realizing that, you spent an extensive amount of time drawing and perfecting what you consider the ['perfect cock'](https://amythyst-hime.tumblr.com/post/148073326153/i-think-with-this-i-have-officially-become-a), which is a far cry from human. You feel every bump and ridge your brain conjured on paper against your walls. Followed by your 2nd 'creation' you feel pleasurably pressed against your clit. A secondary 'tentacle' with extra sparky, and wiggly bumps, that puts your hitachi (yes, your HITACHI) to shame. "ffffffff.... uuuuuck!~ mmmmm **MMMM!!** " Your body is twitching in all the ways you find exquisite ... and so does he ... because he gets to be the one to make you produce those noises.

He grins widly and rasps out. "fuck yeah." He begins to thrust in and out of you, the secondary tentacle having a mind completely on it's on (which makes it a million times better than a 'rabbit') as it rubs, 'vibrates' and magically sparks against your clit. The bloodflow to your parts is almost enough to make you dizzy. "you like that, don't you, baby?"

You can only just barely manage out another feverish moan and a nod. He gets a rhythm for the drive of his cock, and that's when he angles against your 'happy spot' and you see stars. Almost screaming. " **Oh my god!!** "

"n-no ... no, just s-sans." He half chuckles, and arrogantly grunts out. He starts to drop his head and you immediately know what he wants, so you tilt your head expectantly to the side. Your body still bucking back and meeting his every electric thrust. **"... mine ... "** He growls avariciously out and then sinks his teeth and canines into the corner of your neck and shoulder, and you all but cry out. It's not enough to break skin, but definitely enough to leave a hell of a mark. You will have zero complaints about that in the morning.

He's holding your hands down and above your head as he ruts into you animalistically. His dominating growls only make that more of a thing for you. 

_Fuck. Fuck yeeees, monsters!_ You normally can't orgasm during sex with humans, but with monsters, it's is a whole 'nother story. Every sense about you is alight. His magic is thrumming in you everywhere now. Through your hands, your neck and chest, and whole belly/crotch/thigh area. It's as though your body is having little orgasms all over, preparing for that big one.

He senses your inner coil about to break, and keeps up his momentum, despite the extensive amount of blue sweat beading on his forehead. 

"Oh ... Ohhh ... Fffffuuuck!! **Saaaaaans!!!!~** " You nearly scream as you arch against him, and he only grips your neck tighter with his teeth, depressing your wrists more firmly, and pounding into your harder and faster now that you've reached your peak, chasing after his own. The magic pouring into you is more than ever before and his erratic pistoning triggers a second climax and you're practically crying at this point. _It's soo good, but it's tooo muuch. And **fuuuuck** ,_ you love it. You want more. Your hands tighten against his spine and he gives you a few more hard thrusts as he empties himself, and when he pulls out you hit your zenith and wetly cumming across the bed sheets, absolutely soaking them. 

A few, very dazed, moments later, the skeleton collapses on you, his short supply of energy having quickly been expended. Surprisingly, the bony monster doesn't feel uncomfortable resting there. You're just amazed he has any magic left to pad his bones at this point. You also absolutely can't move. Every muscle is burnt out. There's no getting up. No flipping way. Just shut off the lights and we can pass out now. 

In fact, it's quite some minutes until the skeleton rolls off you with a ungraceful thump on the other side of the bed. 

The light outside is only barely gone, an orange glow slowly turning purple through the cracks of your curtains. You turn to him half lidded and mumble out in total exhaustion. "Nap time?"

He chuckles tiredly. "oh yes. definitely nap time. c'mere kitten." He gestures to his open arm and torso. You scoot up next him. You deftly take a soft, thin pillow and press it up against his rib cage. One too many nights waking up in the middle to find deep bone imprints in your face. He chuckles and wraps his humerus, radius and carpals around you. He lazily kicks up the soft, thin sheets over your both ... nothing worse than a warm blanket after hot sex. 

You hook a leg against a warm femur and sigh happily. 

He circles his fingers on your back idly. "feeling better kitten?"

You slowly nod your head and hum in affirmation.

He lowly purrs back to you. "good." He holds you shoulder in a half hug, but before you both know it, you've both slipped off into dream land.

You feel like your dreams will be pleasant ... and, he feels like his dreams will be, too.

**Author's Note:**

> In which amythyst finds out she can't right a short one-shot to save her life. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, you'll have to tell me, lol.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it. ♡ If you did be sure to leave a kudos, and if you got something to say, leave me a comment!! 
> 
> See you in the next sinful fic! ( ๑ ❛ ڡ ❛ ๑ )


End file.
